Meadow Maidens Meet Money Making Men
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Sakura and her friends are four meadow maidens that live in the meadow. When Sasuke and his friends find their meadow, do they fall head over heels for them? Or will the past repeat itself again? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen
1. Discoveries

**Sakura-Chan: Hey there! Here's the new and improved version of 'Country Meets City'! Do you guys mind if I changed the title to 'Meadow Maidens Meet Money Making Men'? I hope not...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish...**

**

* * *

**

**Meadow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 1_

_Discoveries_

* * *

17 year old Sakura Haruno was running outside in a meadow filled with wild flowers wither three best friends, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Kunai. They were laughing and chasing each other. They've lived in the meadow ever since they were born and couldn't think of another place like it! Sakura fell down on a flower bed and started giggling.

"I love it when it's spring!" Sakura exclaimed. Her friends nodded in agreement and looked up at the bright blue sky that was painted with white clouds. They all sighed in unison, but it was a good kind of sigh. The girls have known each other since they were very young. They learned how to do pretty much everything together! They learned how to do flower arrangements, sing, dance, cook, and much more! Sakura sat up and her friends followed suit, only to see four guys coming their way. They were all wearing baggy jeans and polo shirts that weren't tucked. Ino was looking at a guy with murky brown hair that was tied up into a pineapple shaped ponytail and black eyes. He was wearing a grey polo shirt that had some green on it and black jeans. Tenten saw a guy with brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail and had lavender eyes, like Hinata's. He was wearing a cream polo shirt and brown jeans. Hinata saw him too and thought he looked familiar, but shrugged it off. She was really looking at a guy with blonde spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. He also had marks on his cheeks that resembled whiskers. He was wearing an orange shirt with some black on the shoulders ad black jeans. Sakura could've sworn that she saw Hinata turn red when she saw him, but she was paying more attention to the guy that had black hair, with a tint of blue, and was in the shape of a chicken and had onyx eyes. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and white jeans. Sakura turned a pale pink and saw, from the corner of her eye, that her friends were all turning different shades of red and pink.

"Who are they?" Hinata asked. Sakura noticed that she wasn't as red as she was a few seconds ago.

"Probably some business people trying to by the land again. What don't they understand about the word 'no'?" Tenten said venomously. Yes, it's true. The land that these girls live on is theirs. They inherited in after their parents died and their siblings left them. They don't know who killed them, how it happened, or why their siblings left them, but all they could do was keep it safe from outsiders willing to buy the land. They wanted to honor the land after them, their family.

"Well if they're gonna try to but our land; they've got another thing coming!" Ino exclaimed, while raising her fist. Her attention went from the boys to her friends.

"Don't worry. They're not in business attire, so they won't hurt us. They probably wanted to get away from where they live, that's all." Sakura assumed, while trying to reason out with her friends. Her friends all sighed.

"You're right, Sakura" Ino said, giving up on her theory. The rest of them nodded in agreement and looked over to Hinata's apple tree.

"LOOK! My apples are ripe!" Hinata exclaimed. She's been waiting for her apples to ripen up since winter.

"Aren't they usually ripe in the fall?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but they're the kind of fruit that can grow all year round, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Well what are we doing sitting here?! Last one there is a rotten apple!" Ino exclaimed. That's when they all started running towards the apple tree, laughing the whole way there.

* * *

18 year old Sasuke Uchiha was walking through a peaceful meadow with his friends, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga. These boys are from the city and are treated like celebrities. Actually, they are celebrities. They star in movies from different genres and are in a band called 'Kamisori Kaze', which in Japanese means 'Razor Wind'. Why were they here, in a peaceful meadow like this? Because they wanted to get away from the city, in order to stay away from their very crazy fan girls. 

"I'm glad we got away from those crazy fang girls." Naruto said. His friends nodded in agreement.

"Who are they?' Neji asked. He pointed to four girls that were under or in an apple tree. They were all wearing blouses, long, flowy skirts, and red Chinese like slippers. Neji and his friends stopped whatever it was they were doing when they laid their eyes upon one out of the four girls. Shikamaru wasn't looking at the clouds like he usually does. He was actually looking at a blonde haired girl, who had her hair tied up in a ponytail and had blue sapphire eyes. She was wearing a purple blouse with a white skirt. She was also holding a basket filled with apples. The one that Neji was looking at had brown hair tied up into two Chinese buns and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt. She was also carrying a basket full of apples. Naruto was drooling over a girl with midnight blue hair that was a little bit past shoulder length and lavender eyes, like Neji's. She was wearing a cream blouse and a navy blue skirt. She was munching on an apple happily, while talking and giggling with her friends. Then there was the one that caught Sasuke's eye and attention. She had pink hair that was shoulder length and had emerald green eyes. She was wearing a red blouse and a black skirt. She was the one high up in the tree, sitting on the highest branch of the apple tree, looking into the distance as the breeze blew through her hair.

'_I wonder why she isn't with the others.' _Sasuke thought. And then, he smirked. And when his saw Sasuke give the Uchiha smirk that meant he was interested in one of the girls.

"Come on. Let's go introduce ourselves." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Hey girls, look. Those mysterious guys are coming this way." Ino said, looking up from her many baskets of apples. Tenten looked up from the apples too and Hinata stopped eating her apples. Sakura looked away from the direction she was looking at and into the friends were looking at. Sakura shrugged and started picking apples again, because when Sasuke had been staring at her, she was just taking a break. When the guys arrived, Sasuke looked up into the tree and found Sakura picking apples. 

"How may we help you?" Tenten asked, trying to sound nice.

"We're here to introduce ourselves, madam." said the guy with similar eyes to Hinata. It looked like he was trying to sweet talk Tenten.

"I'm Neji Hyuga."

"Tenten Kunai."

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Neji looked at her and smirked. This made Hinata scared.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. And you're pink haired friend is…?" Sasuke asked. When Sakura heard this, she jumped down from the tree and dropped all the apples she had into one of the baskets and glared at the four boys, mainly Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno. Where are you from?" Sakura asked in a mean tone. She really didn't want her friends to be taking to outsiders. In fact, she forgo all about the theory she made before the raced over to the apple tree.

"We're from the city. But before we continue this discussion, I know you, Hinata." Neji said.

"Y-You do?" Hinata asked. She didn't remember anyone in her family that went by the name 'Neji'. She only remembered her little sister, Hanabi.

"Yes, I do. You were the heiress to the Hyuga money, but your parents decided that you might have a better life outside the city, where nothing would trouble you and you would have all the freedom you would ever want." Neji explained. Sakura took on glance at Hinata and immediately saw the hurt in her eyes just by learning something about the past that neither she nor her friends knew about.

"Shut up, Neji! Hinata has been here ever since she was born and has no idea what you're talking about! Now why don't you and your friends hit the road and leave us alone?!" exclaimed Ino.

"Come on, girls. We don't need to stay here with these outsiders." Sakura said venomously. She gave Hinata a quick hug and helped Tenten and Ino with the apples. After that, they headed back to the cottage they lived in.

"Good job, Neji! You just completely scared them! Now they won't want to talk to us ever again!" Naruto said.

"Well, why don't we follow them and apologize?" Sasuke suggested (A/N: Everyone, the world is going to end. SASUKE'S GOT A SOFT SIDE!).

"Did you hear what I just said, teme?"

"Well then if you're so smart, think of another plan." Naruto fell silent after Sasuke said this.

"Come on. Let's go apologize to them." Neji said. And they all followed the girls in silence.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well, what did you think? Was it good, bad, OK? Do you want it the way it was before? Tell me in the reviews! And no flames please! Ja ne!**


	2. Tomoe To My Friend

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the second chapter of the new and improved version of 'Country Meets City' AKA 'Meadow Maidens Meet Money Making Men'! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'TOMOE'! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Clamp owns the song 'Tomoe'.**

* * *

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 2_

_Tomoe (To My Friend)_

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?!" Tenten exclaimed. They were walking to the cottage that they lived in, and believe me, it's **HUGE**! 

'_I can't believe I actually liked him too!' _Tenten thought to herself.

"I know! Bullying poor Hinata-Chan like that…We should show 'em what we're really made of!" Ino exclaimed, while raising a fist. Sakura just gave Hinata a caring hug and Tenten sweat dropped.

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary, Ino-Chan." Tenten said with a nervous laugh. Ino pouted at Tenten.

"Don't worry about a thing, Hinata-Chan. They might come over to the cottage and try to apologize!" Sakura said, trying to cheer Hinata up.

"Thanks, you guys." Hinata said quietly. Her friends heard her and smiled. Hinata smiled back. They had already reached the cottage and Sakura unlocked the door and she and her friends entered.

"WOW! Can you believe how many apples that we picked today from Hinata's tree?!" Ino exclaimed, once they put down the numerous baskets of apples on a table.

"I know! We usually get this much during the fall!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten could tell that Hinata was in a better mood.

"What are we gonna do with all of these apples?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Tenten said.

"I know! We can always give half of the apples to the kids that come every month and keep the rest to ourselves! You know how they love our fresh fruits!" Ino said with a big smile on her face. If you're wondering who these kids are, they are four very poor orphans the girls found while they were exploring the meadow on their own. They saw how hungry and thirsty they were and felt really bad for them. So, they took them to the cottage and offered them some of their fruits, homemade drinks and some clothing that wouldn't fit them, but would most likely fit the kids. Ever since that day, they've come every month for more of their hospitality.

"That's a great idea! But by the time they get here, the apples would have already spoiled." Tenten said. Sakura and Hinata sighed in unison.

"I guess we're gonna have to give these to the local market." Sakura said sadly. To these girls, one of the things they hate the most, other than outsiders, is going to the local market. They **HATE** having to sell whatever they have and get nothing in return.

"No we won't! We'll keep these apples fresh until the kids come next month! Besides, if we've done it before, then we'll do it again!" Ino said with determination.

"Okay, I guess we can do that. But before the sun sets, what are we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…We could always tidy up!" Hinata suggested.

"But the place is already clean!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I guess we're gonna have to go outside and run around in the fields like we were doing earlier." Sakura said.

"OK! Let's go!" Tenten exclaimed. Her friends sweat dropped.

* * *

While the girls were making sure that everything was nice and neat around the cottage, the guys heard EVERYTHING the girls said (A/N: STALKERS!) and thought that they might be in a better mood than they were earlier. 

"Maybe when they open the door, Neji can apologize right then and there!" Naruto said.

"It's better than stalking them, I guess." Shikamaru said. So when the girls opened the door, they saw that the guys were right, at their front door.

"Oh. It's just you guys." Tenten sneered.

"I just wanted to apologize to Hinata. About earlier by the apple tree. I had no idea that it would shake her up that much." Neji explained.

"I-It's O-OK N-Neji! I-I t-totally u-understand!" Hinata said with a smile.

"OK! Now that everyone's happy, let's go! The more time we waste talking, the less time we have to run around! So let's **MOVE**!" Tenten said, getting impatient.

"Wait. You guys can run around in those skirts?" Neji asked in astonishment. But by the time Neji finished his question, the girls had already started running around, laughing.

"I would take that as a yes." Naruto said.

"Why don't we run around with them? I mean, we don't have to go back to the city **RIGHT** now." Sasuke suggested. His friends nodded and started running after the girl they admired most.

* * *

"Hey girls, the guys are running after us!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"TO THE TREES!" exclaimed Tenten. They all split and ran to four different trees, which had their favorite fruit and were surrounded by their birth flower and herb. Tenten was the first to get to her tree. It was a tangerine tree and when she looked up, she smiled and started to climb it. Tangerines were her favorite fruit, even though they weren't as sweet as oranges. When Tenten got to the top, she sat down on one of the branches and started to gaze down at the daffodil and rose hip garden beneath her. The daffodil is Tenten's birth flower and has been her favorite type of flower, since there were some species in China, one of her main interests, besides weapons and her friends. The rose hip is her birth herb and is said that it is the fruit of a rose, which makes Tenten feel a little bit special, since the rose symbolizes love. She started to sway her feet back and forth as she enjoyed the cool breeze that hit her face. According to her older sister, Tomiko, air was her Native American sign of the north. Her south sign was water, seeing that since she was born on March 9, she was born under the constellation, Pisces, which in Latin means 'Fishes' and fish live in the water. She stopped swaying her feet back and forth and decided to sing a song. She chose a song that she used to sing to herself or her friends to make them feel better after having a bad day. She called it 'Tomoe', which in Japanese means 'To My Friend'.

_Kumo ma ni odoru Hikari_

_Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni_

_Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawararu egao_

_Soshit hizashi wa kagayaku_

_Fugu no ite michi wo yuku toki_

_Saige nai hagemashi ni_

_Iku no tasukerareta darou_

_Kimi no you kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito deitai yo _

Neji had already climbed Tenten's tree and was standing on a branch, not far from Tenten, but close enough her sing. Then, Tenten began singing again.

_Haruka ni tsutsuku Michi no_

_Yuki saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

_Itsushika michi wa hanare_

_Sore zore no mirai aruiki hajimeru toki mo_

_Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku_

_Yume niyaburete kuzutsuita toki_

_Tasuke ai sasae au_

_Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo_

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito deyo_

_Warau toki noo naku toki nimo _

_Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni_

When Tenten finished her song, she sighed and continued to look into the distance. That's when she heard someone clapping from behind her. She turned around and saw Neji.

"NEJI! W-What are you doing here?!" Tenten asked in astonishment. She had no idea that he was listening to her.

"Just heard someone singing and decided to see who it was." Neji said smoothly. Tenten blushed and looked into the distance again. Neji sat down next to her. There was a deep silence between the two of them.

"Where did you learn how to sing like that?" Neji asked, breaking the silence. Tenten kept looking into the distance and then closed her eyes.

"Well, it goes way back to when I was still a little girl." Tenten said, opening her eyes, only to reveal a sad expression instead of the happy, confident expression she usually has.

_Flashback_

_Six year old Tenten was practicing her aim in the 'training' area,__ when she saw her older sister, Tomiko, running towards her with a very happy expression on her face._

"_Guess what Tenten-Chan?!" said __twelve year old Tomiko. She had brown eyes, that were darker than Tenten's eyes, and brown wavy hair that was shoulder length and had a Keroppi clip in her hair. _

"_What is it, Tomiko-Nesan (A/N: The –nesan after Tomiko's name means older sister in Japanese.)?!" said Tenten excitedly. _

"_Today__ is the day Oka-san (Mother) and Oto-san (Father) are going to let me teach you how to sing!" Tomiko exclaimed._

"_Are my friends gonna learn too?" Tenten asked. She didn't like to learn things without her friends._

"_Of course, Tenten-Chan! Ami-Chan and__ Yumi-Chan are gonna help too!" Tomiko exclaimed, while referring to two of Sakura's older sisters that were Tomiko's age. Tenten started jumping up and down with joy._

"_YAY! This is gonna be fun!" Tenten exclaimed. _

_End of flashback_

"It was a lot of fun too. The first language we had to learn was Japanese. It wasn't that hard, since we are Japanese. Later on, when we got better singing in Japanese, we moved on to different languages. Our second language was English." Tenten said.

'_I wish Tomiko-Nesan__ could see how much I've grown.' _Tenten thought to herself. Neji noticed her sad expression and gave her a hug. Tenten was a little shocked, but hugged back.

"Domo Arigatou (Translation: Thank you), Neji." Tenten said quietly.

"You're welcome." Neji responded. And they both looked into the distance together.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well? What did you think of it? Was there enough NejiTen fluffiness? Lt me know in the reviews! And no flames please! Ja ne! **


	3. Harmonia

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the third chapter of the new and improved version of 'Country Meets City' AKA 'Meadow Maidens Meet Money Making Men'! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'HARMONIA'! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and RYTHEM owns Harmonia.**

**

* * *

**

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 3_

_Harmonia_

* * *

Down on the ground (A/N: HEY! That rhymes!), Hinata was running towards her tree, which was next to Tenten's tree. She had stopped to listen to Tenten sing 'Tomoe', one of Hinata's favorite songs by Tenten. If you can all recall the apple tree from earlier, that would be Hinata's tree. Apples are her favorite fruit because no matter what season you're in, you can always eat an apple. When she got to the highest branch of the tree, she looked down at the holly and comfrey beneath her. There were also some hollies in Hinata's apple tree because holly is a small berry and her birth flower. Comfrey is her birth herb and is said that it is used in many medical ways, which Hinata thought was cool, since she could heal her friends in a flash. The breeze blew past her and through her hair. Tomiko was like Hinata's older sister and told her that Tenten and Hinata's Native American signs for the north and south were the same: they were both air in the north and water in the south. One thing that Hinata couldn't understand was that if she was water in the south and air in the north, how come her zodiac sign was Capricorn, an earth sign? Tomiko told her that it might be because of her personality. Hinata sighed and looked through one of the branches, only to find two squirrels, eating and sharing their newly found acorns. Hinata smiled at this scene and remembered a song that she used to sing to her little sister, Hanabi, all the time. It was called 'Harmonia' and Hanabi loved that song. So did Hinata.

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

Naruto had been climbing the tree when he heard Hinata start singing. This made him climb even faster.

_Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite_

_Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite_

_Kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara_

_Mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo_

_Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara_

_Naki taku natte nige taku natte_

_Shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae_

_Hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_HARUMONIA kanji Te TEREPASHII_

Hinata paused here for a little bit, then started singing after three seconds.

_Kumo wa shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite_

_Ame wa kuroku ima mo nai te iru wake janai_

_Kimi mo miagere ba kizuku hitotsu no chokusen_

_Itsu shika kokoro HARERUYA_

_Kawaranai uta o sagashi te iru aa MISOSAZAI_

_Mienai ito de musuba rete ru mieru desho?_

_Samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni_

_Umore teru nara ima me o tojite mina utae_

_Hanare te tatte minna onaji basho_

_Yadori ki no moto_

_HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII_

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

Naruto had finally gotten up the tree and was a few branches behind Hinata. When he saw her, she had already begun singing.

_Ume miru hito e negai o komete_

_Shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo mina utae_

Hinata also paused here after three seconds and then sang the last two verses.

_Shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra mina utae_

_Hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII_

_Nee kikoe masu ka?_

After Hinata finished her song, Naruto noticed that there was a big smile on Hinata's face. He couldn't help but start clapping for her. This made Hinata turn around. When she saw him applauding for her, she blushed a dark red.

"N-Naruto! W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Hinata stuttered nervously.

"I was running after you and when I saw you singing up here, I thought you would be lonely, so I climbed the tree!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Hinata blushed even more, but right after, she smiled.

"You're really sweet, Naruto!" Hinata said, without stuttering. Naruto sat down next to Hinata and there was a silence between them.

"How did you learn how to sing like that?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Hinata looked at him and then up at the sky.

"Well, I learned how to sing a long time ago. When I was about six years old." Hinata said.

_Flashback_

_Six year old Hinata was in the field with her three year old sister, Hanabi. They were picking flowers to make a flower arrangement for the kitchen when they heard Tenten calling Hinata's name._

"_HINATA-CHAN!" Tenten called out._

"_Hai?" Hinata said quietly._

"_Guess what?!" _

"_What?"_

"_Tomiko-Nesan, Ami-Chan, and Yumi-Chan are gonna teach us how to sing!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly. Hinata looked at Tenten in astonishment._

"_R-Really?" Hinata said._

"_Yup! Tomiko-Nesan told me to get you and Ino-Chan and meet her, Ami-Chan and Yumi-Chan by the old oak tree!" Tenten exclaimed._

"_W-What about Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked._

"_Tomiko-Nesan told me she was going to meet us at the old oak tree with Ami-Chan and Yumi-Chan!" Tenten said. Hinata told Hanabi to go inside and told her that they would work on the flower arrangement after she went with her friends._

"_This is gonna be the best day of my life!" Hinata exclaimed._

_End of Flashback_

"It really was the best day of my life. Well, actually, they were the best days of my life. I was with my friends, learning something that would entertain other people." Hinata said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Naruto saw how unhappy she looked, so he put his arms around Hinata's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Hinata! You've got friends and you've got me! That's all the matters!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Hinata smiled at him.

"Thank you, Naruto. You really are sweet." Hinata said quietly.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied and they looked up at the sky together.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Did you like it? Did it have enough NaruHina fluffiness in it? Tell me in the reviews! And no flaming please! Ja ne!**


	4. I Wish

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the fourth chapter of the new and improved version of 'Country Meets City' AKA 'Meadow Maidens Meet Money Making Men'! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 4_

_I Wish_

* * *

While Tenten and Hinata were snuggling up with Neji and Naruto, Ino was currently climbing her guava. Guavas were Ino's favorite fruit because they are sweet and crunchy, like apples, but her least favorite part about guavas were the little seeds. She looked down at the aster and dandelion field that surrounded her and smiled. Her mother, Izumi, taught her all that Ino knows about flowers, herbs, and how to take care of them properly. Ino then taught her friends. Aster is Ino's birth flower and looks very similar to daises, but Ino doesn't think so. She thinks that daises and asters are two types of flowers, not the same kind. Dandelions are Ino's birth herb, but since her mom thinks that dandelions are flowers, Ino feels a little bit special, having two birth flowers instead of one. Tomiko told Ino that her Native American signs for the north and south weren't the ones that Tenten and Hinata had. This made Ino feel bad. But when Tomiko told her that her north sign was earth, Ino's faces lit up, since she loves to plant and tend to the flowers in her garden. When she heard that her south sign was fire, Ino smiled because her father, Inoichi, always said that she always had a fire burning in her heart. Later on in life, Ino found out that her zodiac sign, Libra, was an air sign and then that's when she got confused, like Hinata did. Why were her Native American signs different from her zodiac signs? Tomiko told Ino that it might be her personality, but Ino was never satisfied with that answer. That's when she remembered a song she used to sing at night, when she and her friends would be out stargazing, looking for the constellations they were born under. She called it 'I Wish', since you usually wish on the first star you saw and say 'I wish'.

_Yami ni matataku hoshi_

_Omae mo kitto hagurete_

_Tooi ashita wo sagasu no_

_Niteru ne watashi-tachi_

_Dareka wo shinjiru koto wa_

_Kizutsuku koto na no ni_

_I wish for your love_

_I wish for your love_

_Why? Aoi hoshi nee oshiete_

_I wish for your love_

_Kirinai itami wo_

_Dousureba furikire'ru no_

Shikamaru had reached the tree when he heard someone singing. He wanted to know who it was, so he started to climb the tree.

_Ai wo oboeru tabi_

_Hito wa yowakunatte-iku_

_Kitsuku mune wo daite'te mo_

_Hitori ja irarenai_

_Yume sae kooraseru hodo_

_Konna ni nikundemo_

_I wanna be your love_

_I wanna be your love_

_Why? Samishisa wo korosenai_

_I wanna be your love_

_Chigireta kokoro de_

_Tsuyoku nante narenai ne_

Ino paused for a few seconds and smiled. She remembered why she wrote this song. Shikamaru was sitting on a branch, not to far from Ino, and was muttering under his breath 'How troublesome' when Ino began singing again. That shut him up.

_I wish for your love_

_I wish for your love_

_Why? Aoi hoshi nee kanaete_

_I wish for your love_

_Tatta hitotsu dake_

_Dare yori mo aisaretai_

At the end of the song, Shikamaru sat down next to Ino, without her knowing.

"That was a nice song you sang." Shikamaru said. Ino jumped.

"SHIKAMARU! Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. What was that song about anyway?" Shikamaru asked. Ino gasped, and then looked down at her lap. There was a small silence.

"Well, I wrote this when I was a little girl." Ino said.

_Flashback_

_Six year old Ino was lying down on her bed, with a blank sheet of paper and a pencil in her right hand. She was currently chewing it because she wanted to write a song. That's when her mother, Izumi, came into her room._

"_Ino-Chan, Hinata and Tenten are here." Izumi said._

"_Oka-san?" asked Ino._

"_Yes, Ino-Chan?"_

"_Before you met Oto-san, did you used to have a crush on him?" Izumi was taken aback about this question her six year old daughter asked. Izumi sat down on Ino's bed and smiled._

"_Yes, Ino-chan. I always said to myself whenever I saw him and my friends weren't with me 'I wish for your love'." Izumi said. That made Ino's face light up with joy._

"_Arigatou, Oka-san! You just gave me an idea about a new song I was gonna write!" Ino exclaimed. Izumi smiled._

"_Well if you're going to write a song, you have to learn how to sing, right?" Izumi asked. Ino sighed._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." Ino sighed in defeat._

"_Well, that's why Hinata and Tenten are here. They were going to tell you that Tomiko, Ami, and Yumi were going to teach you and your friends how to sing." Izumi said._

"_REALLY?! WOOHOO! Today's my lucky day!" Ino exclaimed. She put the piece of paper and pencil on her desk and ran out of her room._

"_Thanks, Oka-san!" Ino exclaimed, as she exited the house._

"_You're welcome, Ino-Chan, you're welcome." Izumi said quietly as she watched her daughter and her friends walk to the old oak tree, talking and laughing the whole way there._

_End of flashback_

"That was the day before my parents' anniversary too. I was able to perform it in front of my parents and be able to dedicate it to them too. My mom cried tears of joy and my dad gave my and my mom a big bear hug." Ino said sadly. There was a crystal tear falling from her eye and Shikamaru noticed this. So, he gave her a hug and wiped away the tear.

"Thanks, Shika-Kun." Ino said.

"You're welcome Ino." Shikamaru said.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Did you like it? Was there enought ShikaIno fluffiness in it? Would you rather have the old version back? Let me know in the reviews! And no flames please! Ja ne!**


	5. Sayonara Solitia Farewell, Solitaire

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's chapter five of the new and improved version of 'Country Meets City' AKA 'Meadow Maidens Meet Money Making Men'! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'Sayonara Solitia (Farewell, Solitaire)'! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and the creators of Chrno Crusade own the song 'Sayonara Solitia (Farewell, Solitaire)'.**

* * *

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 5_

_Sayonara Solitia (Farewell, Solitaire)_

* * *

Sakura stopped for a while when she heard Ino sing 'I Wish'. To Sakura, it was so romantic that Ino would write such a song. Sakura sighed and walked over to her cherry tree. Cherries are Sakura's favorite fruit, partly because her name means 'cherry blossom'. She always thought that they were sweet. Sakura started climbing the tree and up to the highest branch. She sat down and sighed as the daffodil and garlic garden swayed in the wind. Sakura shared her birth flower with Tenten because Sakura's flower was also the daffodil. Sakura loved it, since she called it the flower of hope (A/N: Like in the Naruto episode where Ino and Sakura want to visit Sasuke at the hospital, Sakura called the daffodil the flower of hope.). Garlic is Sakura's birth herb, and at first, she wished for a new one. But when she found out that her mother used it as a spice in the dishes she made, Sakura felt a little bit special. Her Native American signs she shared with Ino. North was earth and south was fire. Sakura could understand why she got fire as her south sign because she was born under the constellation, Aries (A/N: Just like me!). Sakura sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She missed her family. She hated having to live her life without her parents' love or her siblings' support, not saying that her friends' love and support was enough. She sighed and began singing a song she called 'Sayonara Solitia', which in Japanese means 'Farewell, Solitaire'. 

'_Yeah, that's right. Farewell.' _Sakura thought sadly.

_Daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari_

_Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta_

_Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai_

_Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no_

_Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo_

_Sayonara solitia ashita he_

There was a pause before Sakura sang. There were tears starting to form in her eyes. She didn't bother do fight back the tears. She was sad and there's nothing the world could do about it. What she didn't know, was that a certain Uchiha was watching her.

_Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone_

_Nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai_

_Mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte_

_Konnani__ daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to_

_Itai__ hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo miru no_

_Sayonara Solitia_

She paused here too. Now there were tears falling freely on to her porcelain face. Sasuke was still watching her. He suddenly felt an ache in his heart he hasn't felt since he lost his parents.

_Mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to_

_Daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru_

_Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta_

At the end of the song, Sakura was sobbing, letting the tears fall freely. That's when Sasuke showed his face. Sakura looked over at him, but then looked away. Sasuke sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around Sakura. Sakura started crying on his shirt and Sasuke rubbed her arm.

"Shh. It's okay." Sasuke cooed. She was still crying and Sasuke started to feel bad for her.

Could it be possible that this Uchiha…has a heart for our favorite cherry blossom?

After a while, Sakura went back to sobbing, but they were still in the same position they were in earlier.

"Now tell me, what happened?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't talk for a few minutes. After that, she began.

"I-I guess I just remembered my past." Sakura said quietly.

_Flashback_

_Twelve year old Sakura was running around in the field with her friends, when she noticed it was getting dark. _

"_Let's go home. It's getting dark." Sakura said._

_"But I thought we were stargazing tonight!" Ino whined._

_"We are, but I gotta tell my parents! Meet me back here after fifteen minutes." Sakura said._

"_OK! See you in fifteen minutes!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura's friends waved goodbye to her and she waved back. She ran home with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to be greeted with her family's joyous faces. When she reached her house, she opened the door, only to find the whole place completely dark._

"_Oka-san, Oto-san, I'm HOME!" Sakura yelled. No response._

"_Oka-san? Oto-san?" Sakura asked worriedly in the dark. Still, no response. Sakura started to look for them frantically, along with her older siblings. When she reached the kitchen, she found a note on the ground. She picked it up and read it._

_**Dear Sakura-Chan,**_

_**Oka-san and Oto-san died in an accident earlier today. If you're looking for us, we decided to leave our home in search for a new one. I'm sorry we had to leave you behind.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rei, Hotaru, **__**Momoko, Moriko, Susumu, Syaoran, Daisuke, Daiki, Tomoyo, Tayuya, Yin, Yang, Kimiko, Kiku, Naomi, Naoko, Sayuri, Shinju, Sachiko, Am, and Yumi.**_

_Sakura dropped the note on the floor and dropped to her knees. Her hands dropped to the floor too (A/N: So basically, she's on all fours.). She couldn't believe it. Her siblings left her and her parents died. Then she looked down to the floor under her and started to cry. _

'_Why? Why did they have to leave me?' Sakura thought._

_End of flashback_

After Sakura finished her story, she started crying again. Sasuke looked down at the crying cherry blossom.

'_She's just like me. No family, but good friends.' _Sasuke thought.

"Shh. Don't cry, Sakura." Sasuke cooed. This made Sakura's crying turn into sobbing. They both looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was setting. It was the most beautiful sight Sasuke has ever seen.

The sky was a light pink with streaks of blue. The sun was yellow with hints of orange. There were birds flying by and some were singing their song. It looked like a painting.

Sakura knew her friends were watching the sunset with Sasuke's frieds. Right now, she would have pushed Sasuke off, but for now, she didn't want this moment to end.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well? Did you like it? Did it have enough SasuSaku fluffiness? I hope so! Tell me in the reviews! And no flames! Ja ne!**


	6. What We Have In Common

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the sixth chapter of the new and improved versiong of 'Country Meets City' AKA 'Meadow Maidens Meet Money Making Men'! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 6_

_What We Have In Common_

* * *

The sunset went by and the sky was now decorated with diamonds in the sky across a navy blue blanket, with a pearly white bead at the top. Yes, this was the night sky with stars and a full moon. The four couples still haven't left the trees they were in. Sakura and her friends noticed this, but for some reason, they didn't want to leave the warmness of the boy they were laying on. They haven't felt this for five years. They felt the love of someone else ever since their parents died and their siblings left. Let's go see how Neji and Tenten were doing.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were now talking about how important it was to know how to throw a weapon.

"I know that, but at least I have accuracy!" Tenten exclaimed. She was in a better mood than she was earlier. Neji chuckled and Tenten giggled. They were talking to each other like they were the best of friends. To Tenten, it felt a little weird, talking to a guy she just met, but then again, she always felt safe around him. Like he was her older brother, or something like that. They just felt so close to each other.

"Hey, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah?" responded Neji.

"Do you sing in the city? Or is it too loud for anyone to hear you?" Tenten asked. Neji chuckled at the thought of singing, but it was WAY too loud for anyone to hear them.

'_I wonder if I should tell her about our band…' _Neji thought.

"Uh, I don't really sing back home. Not because it's too loud, it's just the attention everybody would give you." Neji said. Tenten looked at him and started to blink in confusion.

"My friends and I sing all the time her in the meadow, but we don't get any attention." Tenten pointed out.

"That's because you like in the meadow. The city and the meadow are two different things, y'know?" Neji said.

"No, I don't know. I've been to the local town that's close to here, but never to a city." Tenten said. Neji sighed.

"You see, the city is very noisy and everybody there knows all the celebrity gossip there is to know. Well, that's mostly girls, but guys are just…guys. Here in the meadow, you're free to do whatever you want and not have to care about what else is going on when it comes to fame and fortune." Neji explained. Tenten started nodding her head slowly.

"I get it. So you're saying that the meadow is better than the city, right?" Tenten said.

"Uh, something like that." Neji said. Tenten smiled and rested her head on Neji's shoulder. This made Neji turn a pale pink.

"You're a pretty nice guy to talk to Neji." Tenten said. Neji's face flushed even more.

"I know." Neji said.

* * *

With Hinata and Naruto, Naruto was telling Hinata a funny dream he had the other night that had to do with ramen and him.

"…And then there was this HUGE waterfall of ramen! I swear, I thought I was in heaven!" Naruto said. Hinata was still giggling. When Naruto finished his story, he noticed that Hinata was giggling slightly. He gave her a grin.

"You're a really nice person to talk to, Hinata-Chan! Teme, Neji, and Shikamaru would usually tell me to shut up, but you're different! You like listening to my stories!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata turned a slight pink, and then smiled.

"W-Well, um, it's b-because y-you're s-such a g-good s-story t-teller!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile. This smile made Naruto blush slightly.

"Well, I would only do that for you!" Naruto said. Hinata hugged Naruto's arm, causing him to blush.

"Thanks! I-I r-really enjoy y-your s-stories!" Hinata said.

"No problem, Hinata-Chan! I would only do it for you." Said Naruto.

* * *

Things were going well for Shikamaru and Ino. They were talking about the many shapes they saw when they looked up at the clouds.

"I usually see flower petals, since my mom taught my how to take care of flowers properly and how to make flower arrangements." Ino said sadly. Shikamaru looked at her with concern in his eyes. So, he decided to tell Ino what he saw in the clouds.

"I usually see deer." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Deer? I thought there weren't any wild life in the city." Ino asked. Shikamaru smirked.

"Well, deer just so happen to be my favorite animal." Shikamaru said. Ino blinked in confusion.

"I don't get it. Aren't deer supposed to be peaceful animals?" Ino asked. Shikamaru smirked and nodded his head.

"Yup. That's exactly why I like them." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him, and then smiled.

"That's cute, Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed. This made Shikamaru blush.

'_So are you, Ino.' _Shikamaru thought. He didn't even bother to erase this thought. He meant it and there was nothing the world could do about it.

* * *

As we move along to Sasuke and Sakura, they were stargazing. Every now and then, Sakura would point out a constellation that Sasuke never knew existed.

"It's nice to stargaze, don't you think, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked down at the girl that was cuddled up in his arms.

"Yeah, it is. Back in the city, I couldn't look up at the stars like I am now." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him with a confused look.

"Why not?" asked Sakura. Sakura always thought that you could always see the stars wherever you are.

"Because when you live in the city, there are always lights on from different buildings. It's pretty hard too because some of the buildings are up so high, you think that the lights are stars." Sasuke explained.

"But I always thought that you could see the stars wherever you are." Sakura said. She almost sounded like a little girl. Sasuke was amused by this.

"Well, not all the time. Especially when you live in the city." He said. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke and smiled.

"Well, I guess that means you should come to the meadow more often if you want to try and catch a shooting star." Sakura said. Sasuke looked down at her.

"There are shooting stars here?" Sasuke said in amazement. Sakura nodded.

"Yup, there sure are. Every other month, there's a meteor shower. My friends and I always stay outside and look up the stars. Sometimes we end up sleeping on the grass! And then we wake up with dew drops in our hair. We sometimes look like fairies!" Sakura said. Sasuke tried to imagine Sakura with dewdrops in her hair and translucent wings. He smirked at this and continued to look up at the stars, when he felt an arm move. He saw Sakura grabbing the closest cherry on her tree. When he saw that she couldn't get it, he reached up and grabbed it for her.

"Here you go." Sasuke said. Sakura took in her thin fingers and smiled.

"Thanks! Did you want one too?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not so big on fruits." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on! Try one! Please?" Sakura asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Now, Sasuke has never seen these eyes and found it hard to resist.

"Fine." He said, while caving in and blushing. He grabbed a cherry and they both ate them. Sakura spat out the pit and so did Sasuke.

"Now, was that so bad?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"See? I told you!" Sakura said. After a few minutes, all four couples started to feel drowsy. So, instead of the boys going back to the city and the girls going back to their cottage, they all slept in the trees under the stars, together.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: So? Did it have enought fluffiness? I hope so! Tell me in the reviews! And no flames please!**


	7. A Cute Prank

**Sakura-Chan: Hello everybody! Here's that seventh chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 7_

_A Cute Prank_

* * *

The next morning, Sakura and her friends woke up, only to find the guy they cuddled up with the other night sound asleep. Sakura looked through the branches and to her friend Ino. Hinata did the same thing, only with Tenten. They all had the same idea on their mind. They were going to prank the boys. So, they all slid out of the boys' grasp and quietly made their way back to the cottage and grabbed a bunch of paints and brushes. Then, they went back to their trees, each with at least six paints (A/N: There were twenty-four in all.) in their hands. Then, without a sound, took off the caps of the paints, grabbed their brushes, and started working and a masterpiece (A/N: Think of Jigglypuff from Pokemon when she finds out that people were sleeping when she sang her song.). When they were done, they hid the paints and brushes and pretended to go back to sleep, waiting anxiously for the guys to wake up.

* * *

It was a few hours until the guys woke up. By now, the paint would've dried (A/N: Don't worry folks! It's the washable kind!) on their faces. They saw the girl they comforted, fast asleep, and decided to wake them up. Neji was first.

"Tenten, wake up. The sun is up." Neji said quietly, while shaking Tenten. Now, the girls were wonderful actors, so Tenten was able to act that she just woke. She rubbed her eye and looked at Neji, stifling her laughter.

"Good morning Neji!" Tenten greeted happily.

"Good morning Tenten." Neji replied.

"Come on. I need to check if my friends are awake. We still need to have breakfast!" Tenten exclaimed. She climbed down the tree and walked over to Hinata's tree, Neji right next to her.

* * *

Naruto woke up and saw Hinata 'asleep'.

"GOOD MORNING, H INATA!" Naruto greeted loudly. Hinata's eyes shot wide open and got up.

"G-Good m-morning, Naruto." Replied Hinata in a quiet tone. When she saw Naruto's face, she tried to stifle her laughter, like Tenten tried too. Of course, she was successful.

"HURRY UP, HINATA-CHAN! WE STILL HAVE TO WAKE UP INO AND SAKURA!" Tenten yelled. Hinata looked down from her tree and saw Tenten and Neji. She was still trying to stifle her laughter.

"C-Coming, T-Tenten-Chan!" Hinata said. She began climbing down her tree, Naruto above her. Hinata got to the ground before Naruto did and once Naruto came down from the tree, the four of them went to Ino's tree.

* * *

"Hey, wake up you lazy bum!" Ino said. Right now, she was trying to wake Shikamaru up. So far, no luck. Ino sighed, and then came up with a plan. She grabbed a leaf from her tree and started to tickle Shikamaru's nose with it. His face started to twitch, and then that's when he cracked. Shikamaru burst out laughing (A/N: I know…A bit OOC…But oh well!).

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Ino said, while glomping Shikamaru in the process. Shikamaru fell off of the tree, due to all of the weight on him (A/N: No, Ino is not the big! It's just that Shikamaru couldn't take all the weight on him!). Ino was still on him and had a big smile on her face.

"Come on, you two love birds. We still have to get Sakura." Tenten said. Ino and Shikamaru's faces' flushed. Ino got off of Shikamaru and followed her friends. Once Ino got off, Shikamaru got up and followed his friends. What they didn't know was that the girls were trying so hard not to laugh at their faces.

* * *

Sasuke woke up (A/N: FINALLY! And I thought that Shikamaru slept longer!) and saw the pink haired girl, still cuddled up and asleep in his arms. He smiled a small smile and leaned down towards her ear.

"Time to wake up, Sakura." Sasuke whispered quietly. Sakura's eyes opened slowly, revealing innocent emerald eyes. They were halfway open when she got up.

"COME ON, SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino yelled. Sakura's eyes shot wide open and looked down her tree and saw her friends and the guys. She tried to stifle laughter, like her friends were doing.

"Come on, Sasuke. Ino can be really impatient." Sakura said, while trying so hard not to laugh at Sasuke's face. He nodded and started to climb down the tree. Sakura had jumped off of one of the branches and landed safely on her feet. Sasuke almost thought that she was half neko. He imagined Sakura with cat ears and a tail and smirked.

'_She would've looked cute anyway.' _Sasuke thought. Once Sasuke got down, the girls cracked. They all burst out laughing. Hinata and Ino were clutching their sides and Tenten and Sakura were rolling on the ground. The guys looked so confused. That was, until Ino took out a mirror she never leaves home without and showed the guys their faces. One quick glance at their faces and they got mad…

"Uh oh." They all mumbled in unison. They saw the anger boil in the guys' faces.

"RUN!" Sakura yelled. They all started running, the guys hot on their trail.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: So? What did you think? Gomen if it's too short, but at least it's sugar coated in kawaiiness and fluffiness! Please review and no flames! And gomen again if it's too short!**


	8. Whent The Cat Catches Its Prey

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope it isn't too short and that you can all enjoy it!**

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 8_

_When the Cat Catches Its Prey_

* * *

The girls hid behind their cottage while they caught their breath. They've been running for a REALLY long time with no breakfast!

"I…Can't…Go…Any…Further!" Tenten managed to say in between pants.

"Me…Too…" Sakura agreed. Ino and Hinata just nodded their heads. Tenten looked through the side of the cottage to check if the guys weren't there.

"The coast is clear, girls. Now we can have some yummy breakfast!" Tenten exclaimed. They all looked to make sure that Tenten wasn't pulling their leg and saw that she was right. So, they all walked to the entrance of their home when they felt something, or someone, grab their waists.

"Got'cha," was all the girls heard. They turned around, only to find Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Let us go!" Ino exclaimed.

"Not until you get this paint off our faces." Neji said in a mean tone. The girls looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll help you get the paint off of your faces." Tenten said. The guys let them go.

"Follow us. We'll show you to a nearby river." Sakura said. She and her friends led the boys to the girls' only water source.

* * *

A few minutes have passed since the girls started to lead the boys to their river. It was almost noon when they got there.

"Here we are! The Tenshi River!" exclaimed Hinata. Before the guys was a sparkling river with orange, white, and black spotted koi fish swimming around. There were a few lotus blossoms in the water, along with different trees surrounding the river and a few small scurrying animals, such as squirrels, rabbits, and chipmunks. The guys thought that such a thing never existed. But this place proved them wrong.

"Why is it called the Tenshi River?" Neji asked curiously.

"Well, it was based on an old story that our parents used to tell us when we were little," Tenten began.

"It was about how before this river became a river; it was where angels came to socialize and to have fun. They would feed and speak to the animals, climb the trees to try the new fruit, play all day long, and sing the most wonderful music," Ino said.

"But one day, the devils found out about this river and started to destroy it. They killed the animals, ate the fish, and tore down the fruit bearing trees, just to make it like the rest of the land," Hinata continued.

"When the angels came down to the river and saw what the devils had done, they tried and tried to restore it with all their power. But nothing worked. So they started to cry over such a loss, creating the river itself," Sakura said.

"Without even knowing, they had restored the place itself, while adding a river. In time, they realized what they've done and restored its beauty." Tenten finished. The guys were amazed at this story.

"Wow. So this river is really important you girls, huh?" Naruto said.

"And everything you walk on. This is why we live so far from civilization. Because we're afraid that someone from the city might try and buy it." Sakura said. That's when they remembered something.

"Aren't we supposed to wipe the paint off of your faces?" Ino asked. The boys nodded.

"Well, let's get to work!" Tenten exclaimed. The girls ripped off a piece of their skirts and dabbed it in the river water. They walked up to the guys and started to wipe the paint off.

'_Tenten seems so tough on the outside, yet the way she wipes my face with care is so gentle.' _Neji thought.

"Hold still Neji!" Tenten exclaimed. Neji did as he was told.

'_Hinata's touch is so soft! It makes me want to hug her like a teddy bear!' _Naruto thought with a wide grin on his face. Hinata wondered why he was grinning, but shrugged it off.

'_Wow. I didn't think that she would be so gentle.' _Shikamaru thought. Ino just smiled while wiping Shikamaru's face.

'_Her touch…It's so delicate. It's as if you try to grab her hand too hard it'll break.'_ Sasuke thought. Sakura just hummed a small tune while she was working.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls were done and were currently washing their pieces of cloth while the guys were looking at their reflections in the river.

"Wow! My face is clean again!" Naruto exclaimed. That's when they all heard grumbling.

"Well, I guess we're all hungry! Come on back to the cottage with us! Don't worry, we'll have enough room!" Ino exclaimed. The guys nodded their heads and followed the girls back to the cottage, but one thing did surprise them: the girl that wiped their face was holding their hand, with a smile so sweet and innocent, it made them blush.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well, I hoped you all liked that! Please review and no flames please! And if you have any suggestions, ideas, or comments, please tell me through the reviews! Ja ne!**


	9. Pasts Revealed

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the ninth chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 9_

_Pasts__ Revealed_

* * *

The group finally made it back to the girls' cottage with all their stomachs growling. The girls just giggled about it, since it's already happened more than once. Sakura opened the door and they all entered the very spacious cottage.

"Aren't cottages supposed to be small?" Naruto asked. The girls just giggled.

"You honestly think that they're small?" Ino asked. He nodded his head and the girls burst out into laughter.

"Wow. How many fairy tales do you read? Cottages aren't small! They're just houses without all that high tech stuff!" Ino exclaimed. The girls stopped laughing and walked over to the kitchen area, to make breakfast.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, what we usually have. Sliced apples with some freshly squeezed orange juice." Tenten said, as if she were talking to one of her friends.

"Uh, no eggs or bread?" asked Neji curiously. Tenten shook her head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid not. We would have to go to the market for that." Ino explained sadly.

"What's wrong about going to the market?" Shikamaru asked.

"You see, we live so far from the market it usually takes us two days to get there. Two days with open space that anyone can claim their own." Hinata said bitterly. She put out the food in front of the boys and they all smiled.

"Enjoy!" they all said in unison, as they started eating themselves. The guys looked at each other, shrugged, and started eating. That's when Sasuke started to wonder something.

"Why can't you just use the koi in the Tenshi River?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stopped eating and put down her plate.

"We can't use the koi because we feel like it would be disgracing the angels and…" Sakura stopped, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"And what, Sakura?" asked a very concerned Sasuke.

"And it would be a disgrace to our families!" Sakura said, while leaning into Sasuke's chest, crying her heart out. Her friends ran to her and started patting her back. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how it would be disgracing to they're family, so he had Naruto ask. He gave Naruto the signal and he caught it immediately.

"Hinata, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked quietly. Hinata looked up from her crying friend and nodded.

"How would killing the koi fish be a disgrace your family?" he asked. Tenten and Ino heard Naruto's question and also looked up from Sakura. Hinata and the others took a deep breath before beginning their story.

"A few years ago, this meadow was the home to four families: Sakura's, Ino's, Tenten's, and mine," Hinata began.

"We used to be so happy-go-lucky, just letting the world show us all of its beauty. That was, until it happened," Ino said.

"One night, when Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were twelve, and I was thirteen, we were going to stargaze like we usually would every other night. Sakura thought that we should at least eat dinner and tell our families where we would be that night," Tenten said.

"I went home and saw that the whole house was dark. There was no light, no delicious smells, nothing. I started to look for my parents when I found a note left on the counter. It was from my siblings. The note said that my parents were in an accident somewhere and they didn't think that we were safe anymore. So, they left without notice," Sakura said.

"The same thing happened to me. I went home to tell my mom that I was going to go stargaze that night when I found a note on the door. It was one of my mom's last diary entries. It said that that day was going to be her last night on this world and that she would be in a better place," Ino said.

"It happened to me too. I went home to greet my parents like I usually do, when I found a note on my window. It was from my little sister, Hanabi. She said that she had to leave the meadow because she didn't feel safe anymore," Hinata said.

"It also happened to me. I went home to greet my older sister, Tomiko, and my parents when I saw a note on my bed. It was from Tomiko, saying that she had to leave me on my own," Tenten said.

"So, we paid our respects at the river, threw our mother's favorite flower petals, promised to never kill the koi for our father, and to never leave this meadow until our only living family came back." Sakura said. The guys just sat there, shocked. Neji and Shikamaru thought about how fortunate they were to have a loving mother and father, while Sasuke and Naruto thought about how lonely these girls must've felt. That's when the heard sniffling. The four girls were breaking down into tears. The guys acted without thinking and comforted the girls with hugs and started cooing them to calm down.

* * *

When the girls finally calmed down, they all ate their breakfast in an awkward silence, that was, until the girls got out of their seats.

"You probably should get going. The city awaits you." Tenten said, with no humor in her voice. The girls gathered up their plates and started washing them in silence. The guys got out of their seats and wrapped their arms around the girls' waists. The girls looked up from the dishes and blushed.

"No. We're staying here until your wounds have healed." Sasuke said in Sakura's ear. His warm breath tickled her ear and this made him blush even more.

"But don't you have to get extra clothes?" Sakura said slyly. The guys let go and started blushing.

"Uh, we'll be back tomorrow, with all of our stuff." Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head nervously. The guys filed out the door and the girls watched them until they're figures disappeared.

"You know what?" Sakura said.

"What is it, Sakura-Chan?" Ino asked.

"I think we should give these guys a chance. They might be what we were looking for." She smiled and put a hand to her heart. Her friends were shocked about her actions, but smiled back and put a hand on their hearts.

"You're right. They might be what we're looking for." Hinata said, while looking up to the sky.

"Come on. Let's clean up and change so we can run around." Tenten said with a smile. Her friends smiled back and re-entered the cottage, with a warm feeling in their hearts.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! I hope you like it! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	10. What!

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the tenth chapter! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 10_

_What?!_

* * *

In the city, Sasuke and his friends were trying to get through a sea of fan girls when their manager, Uchiha Itachi, showed up with his mysterious girlfriend. Sasuke looked up and glared at the man.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke spat.

"Oh, I was just wondering were Kamisori Kaze was for the premiere of Tomoyo-San's new movie." Itachi said. The guys looked at each other with shocked expressions on their face. They were in the meadow at that time, with the girls.

"Uh, we were, um, getting some fresh air!" Naruto said nervously.

"Oh, really? Then why would you be out for two days if you were going to get fresh air?" Itachi asked slyly. The boys stayed silent.

"And tell me, where did you get some fresh air?" said Itachi's mysterious girlfriend. She had long black hair and smoky grey eyes.

"We went to the meadow and we met these really nice girls!" Naruto blurted out excitedly. His friends just groaned and put their hands on their foreheads.

"Oops." Naruto said quietly. The mysterious girlfriend looked shocked, but then smiled.

"So, how are Sakura-Chan and her friends doing?" she asked. The four boys looked up at her with puzzled and shocked expressions.

"H-How do you know about them?" Sasuke asked.

"You never asked me what my name was, now did you?" the boys shook their heads and she giggled.

"My name is Haruno Rei. And the director of the movie you guys were supposed to go to? That was one of my younger sisters, Haruno Tomoyo." She said with a sad smile. Sasuke just glared at her.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-San?" Rei asked with concern.

"You and your other siblings left her and her friends all alone with no one! They're all scared to leave the meadow because you left them!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"That's enough! You four boys will go back to the house and can never leave this city!" Itachi barked back. All four boys were shocked. Now what were the girls going to think of them? They all silently made their way back to the Kamisori Kaze mansion in silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, they let all their anger out.

"I can't believe that Itachi!" Naruto said.

"Now the girls are going to think that we stood 'em up." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Neji asked.

"We'll go back, of course." Shikamaru said.

"How will we do that? I mean, Itachi's probably set up cameras from every angle! He'll catch us red handed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Easy. We'll just tell him that we're going to go to the recording studio to record some stuff, drive the car so that it's close to the meadow and then walk from there." Shikamaru said.

"But wouldn't he want to come with us?" Neji asked.

"No. He'll be to busy comforting his girlfriend." Sasuke said angrily.

"I feel really bad for them. Maybe we should tell them that we saw one of them." Naruto said with concern.

"We can't! The girls will never believe us!" Neji exclaimed.

"Well, even if we can't tell them that we saw one of them, we still have to go there." Sasuke said. That's when they went upstairs to pack the clothes that they needed, some food for the girls to try, and much more. One thing was certain. These four boys had fallen head over heals for the girls, but would never admit it. Even to the world. Let's just hope that the four girls are smart enough to notice.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Oooh...Now that they've found out where Sakura's siblings are, will Sasuke have the guys to tell Sakura? Find out in the next chapter! Please review and no flames please because I already know that this chapter is a little short! Ja ne**


	11. The Plan In Action

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the eleventh chapter! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 11_

_The Plan in Action_

* * *

It was late at night when the guys decided to leave. They decided not to leave when it was daytime because Itachi could spot them easily. Plus the fan girls would see them and that would give Itachi the idea that they were leaving. So, they decided to leave at night. Right now, they were making sure they had everything, like clothes, food, and some gifts for the girls that they hoped they would like.

"Everything all set?" Neji asked. The other three nodded their heads.

"Let's move out." He said with pride. His friends sweat dropped when he said this.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to say that." He said a little embarrassed. The guys just shrugged it off and started walking very quietly through the city. They had to make sure that they didn't step on any glass, stray tree branches, or papers. One sound and the fan girls could be unleashed.

* * *

In the meadow, the four girls were still star gazing, looking at all of the constellations. But one that caught their eyes was the North Star. It was the brightest star of all and they loved looking at it.

"Do you think that the guys are going to come?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Of course they will, Tenten-Chan. They seem to care about us no matter what. Just like it was before you-know-what happened." Said her pink haired friend.

"I hope you're right, Sakura-Chan." Tenten said. They continued looking at the stars until their eyes got heavy and they fell asleep.

* * *

The guys had gotten very far. Right now, they were on the meadow, looking for the girls, when they saw four female figures asleep on the grass. It was them. The guys ran to the girls and smiled (A/N: Yes, the Uchiha Sasuke smiled.). They lie down next to one of the girls and put some stray hairs behind their ears.

'_They really do look like fairies.' _Sasuke thought, remembering what Sakura said when they were up in the cherry tree together. Sasuke looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star, just like Sakura said there would be. He quietly made a wish and saw that his friends were already asleep. Sasuke stayed up for a few more minutes, and then fell sound asleep, repeating his wish over and over.

'_I wish that Sakura had feelings for me too.'_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Sakura and her friends felt something wrapped around them. At first, they thought that it was a snake, but then they found out that it was the guys. They smiled and then slipped out of their grip. Then, they walked over to each other and grinned evilly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah." Her friends all said in unison. They tiptoed back to the cottage and grabbed some paints, brushes, and berries. Then, they tiptoed back and started painting on their faces, with paints and berries.

When they were done, the acted like they were asleep again, waiting anxiously to see their faces when they saw what they've done.

'_I hope Sasuke doesn't get too mad at me.'_

'_I wonder if Shikamaru will throw a fit…'_

'_Naruto will just laugh it off, right?'_

'_It's not like anyone will know that I did that to Neji. There aren't any photographers around…'_

Those were the thoughts zooming around the girls' minds. Just last night, they realized that they had feelings for the guys themselves. Of course, they had no idea that they had feelings for them too, so they kept it to themselves. Let's just hope that the guys realize it soon.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: I hope you liked this one! Please review and no flames please because I already know it's short. Ja ne!**


	12. Welcome Home?

Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the twelveth chapter that I was supposed to post yesteday, but it wouldn't let me log in...So today I'm gonna update all my stories twice!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 12_

_Welcome Home?_

* * *

When the guys woke up that day, they each saw a pair of either dark brown eyes, bright sapphire eyes, pale lavender eyes, or innocent emerald eyes looking at them. They sat up and saw that each other the girls were smiling at them.

"Morning sleepy heads!" they all greeted happily.

"Morning." They all said sleepily.

"Come on. We'll take you back to the Tenshi River." Sakura said, while standing up. The guys blinked in confusion, got up, and followed the girls to the Tenshi River. When they got there, the guys looked at their reflections, then back at the girls, who weren't laughing, but were scared of their reactions. Sasuke and Neji just smirked, Naruto grinned, and Shikamaru gave a half smile. They got some water from the river and started to wash their faces with it. The girls started walking towards them with the same scared faces.

"Y-You're not mad at us?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and his friends shook their heads.

"No, of course not! We know that you just wanted to have some fun, that's all." Naruto said. The girls' faces relaxed as they crouched down on their knees and stared at their reflections. The guys saw how sad they were and looked at each other, the same plan in their heads.

"You four stay here. We'll be right back." Sasuke said. They waved a small good bye to the girls and started to make their way to the cottage.

"Wait! You don't know where the cottage is!" Sakura exclaimed. The four boys stopped dead in their tracks and the girls sweat dropped.

"Follow us." Tenten said in a slightly annoyed tone.

* * *

Back in the city, Itachi was throwing a fit because his brother and his friends had left the night before.

"That's it! I want that meadow to be turned into city!" Itachi yelled.

"Itachi-Kun, please don't do this. They just want to see the girls again, that's all." Rei cooed.

"I don't care about those girls! I want to turn that place into a city right now!" Itachi yelled. Rei backed away from Itachi, while glaring daggers at his back.

"Rei-Chan, what's wrong?" Itachi asked, like his outburst that just happened never happened.

"If you don't care about my little sister and her friends, then we're OVER!" Rei yelled. She walked out of the house and made sure that she slammed the door. She started walking to where all her other siblings were and where Tomiko and Hanabi were. She told them that Itachi was planning to turn the meadow they once lived in into a city. So, they all packed their bags and started to walk to the meadow.

* * *

"Okay, you four stay out here while we go get something." Naruto said. The four girls nodded and sat down on the grass. Sakura dug her hands into the fresh dirt and smiled.

"What is it, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"It's going to rain tomorrow." Sakura said. Her friends smiled and then looked up at the clouds.

"Hooray! We haven't had rain in days!" Ino exclaimed. That's when they heard running footsteps. The girls turned their heads around and were shocked at what they saw.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Oohh cliffhanger. Well, find out who these people are...sometime today! Please revie and no flames please! I already know that this chapter is a bit short...Ja ne!**


	13. No Way

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the last chapter of this story! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Me****adow Maidens Meet Money Making Men**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 13_

_No Way…_

* * *

There was a long silence between Sakura and her friends and their siblings.

"Sakura-Chan, we're back." Said Rei. She looked at her little sister and saw her shocked expression. In fact, they were all shocked. And at the same moment, the guys returned.

"Okay girls! You can…" Naruto's voice trailed off when he saw the girls in a trance. Rei started to walk towards Sakura and smiled. Sakura was still shocked.

'_They're…alive?' _Sakura thought. Rei hugged Sakura, tears forming in her eyes.

"We're sorry we left you." Rei said. Sakura hugged her older sister back with tears forming in her eyes. The rest of Sakura's siblings ran over to give all four of them a group hug. Tomiko was glad to see that her little sister was fine and Hanabi was happy to see Hinata smiling again. The closest person to Ino had to be Haruno Naomi. Ever since they were little, Naomi always helped her out whenever they were still learning.

"Why? Why did you leave us all those years ago?" Sakura asked. She let go of her siblings and her friends did too. Their eyes saddened with pain.

"We left because we were afraid. Afraid that it might happen to us." Rei said.

"Afraid what might happen, Rei-Neechan?" Sakura asked.

"Afraid that bandits would slaughter us to our deaths." Said Hotaru. She had short black hair with smoky grey eyes. Sakura and the rest of them gasped.

"So that's how our parents died." Sakura said quietly. They all nodded. A few tears slipped from Sakura's innocent eyes and Sasuke quickly put his arms around Sakura. There, she cried silently. Her friends looked at her with sad eyes and a few tears slipped from their eyes. The rest of the guys comforted them and their siblings cried as well.

* * *

After their mourning was done, they all went back to the cottage, the guys' surprise waiting for them. They told their siblings what it was on the way there. When they got their, the guys used their hands to cover their eyes and Syaoran opened the door. The guys led them inside, still with their hands covering their eyes. When they stopped walking, they uncovered their eyes and the girls were astonished. There was meat, new glasses, plates, and silverware, and much more. The girls' eyes were as wide as dinner plates and they were grinning like mad. They turned around to where the guys were and smiled.

"Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu." They all said in unison with a smile. But what they didn't know was unexpected. The guys walked up them and placed their arms around the girls' waists. The girls were confused. What were they up to? They soon found out when they felt pressure on their lips. At first, their eyes were as wide as dinner plates, but let it sink in, closed their eyes and kissed back. A few 'Awws' came from the siblings. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes. Let's see what's going on with Tenten and Neji.

* * *

Tenten was currently grinning like mad, but her face was a pale pink. Neji's was too.

"Is there something on your mind, Neji-Kun?" Tenten asked, finally putting in the –Kun.

"Tenten, there's been something I've been dying to tell you ever since I met you." Neji said.

"That my accuracy beats yours?" Tenten asked. Neji chuckled and Tenten giggled.

"That and that I've finally realized my feelings for you." Neji said. Tenten's face flushed even more, but then laid her head on Neji's chest.

"I love you too, Neji-Kun." She said quietly. Tomiko smiled at her little sister's boyfriend, but then remembered hers too. She looked at Susumu and smiled.

'_I hope you like our choices, mom and dad.' _They both thought with a smile.

* * *

Hinata's face was a bright red and Naruto had a grin plastered across his face, but if you look closely, you would see a bit of red on his cheeks. Naruto pulled Hinata a bit closer and laid his head on top of hers.

"I love you, Hinata-Chan." He said. Hinata's face went from bright red to a darker shade, but then she smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto-Kun." She said. Hanabi looked at her older sister and smiled. Sure, she wasn't able to find a boy right away, but she knew that one day she would find a guy; she just had to be patient, just like her older sister.

* * *

Ino had a big smile plastered across her face. She had finally found her prince charming. But who knew that he would be a lazy bum? Not her, that's for sure.

"You're the best, Shika-Kun!" Ino exclaimed. She giggled like a little girl would, and Shikamaru just smirked.

"Yeah, I know. You're the best too, Ino-Chan." He said. He looked out the window and the outline of a heart. He smirked and gave Ino kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and saw him smirking that smirk that got her on the first day. She blushed and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you. For everything you've done." She said quietly. That's when she remembered a beautiful piano song that her mom used to play. Tears started to form in her eyes, but fought them back.

'_Thank you, Oka-San and Oto-San. For everything that you had to go through, because it certainly paid off.' _Sakura thought with a smile. She looked up at Sasuke again and smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke-Kun!" she said. Sasuke was a bit shocked at first, but then smiled back.

"I love you too, Saku-Chan." He said.

"Come on you love birds! Let's celebrate!" exclaimed Rei. They all got one of the new plates and started eating. There were many conversations going on, but the whole time, the meadow maidens held hands with the money making men the whole time.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: wipes her eye And there you have it! The last chapter of this story! wipes eye again I almost felt like crying when I finished this chapter! No, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness! wipes eye again Please review and no flames please! Do you think I should make a sequel? Let me know! Ja ne!**


End file.
